Two for the Price of One
by December21st
Summary: Lexie has a proposition for Nathan. (Nathan/Audrey, Nathan/Lexie)


"Two for the Price of One"

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Nathan/Audrey, Nathan/Lexie

Warnings: Big spoilers for 4x05 "The New Girl." Certain to be Jossed when Friday's episode airs.

Summary: Lexie has a proposition for Nathan.

Beta: Thanks for the quick beta by the talented lone_pyramid, who makes all fic better.

* * *

It's not, Audrey admits to herself as she finishes picking the lock of Nathan's back door, a great plan. Plans doomed to spectacular and inevitable failure seem to be all the rage these days, and she wants to give this one a shot before all the others blow up in everyone's faces. She's tired of the barriers that keep coming up between her and Nathan (even if some of them are her own doing) and terrified that the way thing are going, one or both of them is going to end up dead before they can manage to go on a date, much less think about a happily ever after. So she's going to use Lexie, and use Nathan, and hope that neither of them really mind. Entering the kitchen, Audrey slips through the hallway and into the living room, hearing the sounds of a dryer starting up from the basement.

She settles on the couch and looks around the cozy room, tidy except for a few police reports spread out on the coffee table. _What would Lexie do?_ she asks herself, as she hears the sounds of a washing machine join those of the dryer.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan demands from the doorway a few minutes later. He doesn't say anything about the first dozen or so pages of his reports, now transformed into paper airplanes and littering the area around the hearth without actually landing in the fireplace.

Audrey adopts Lexie's faux-innocent expression, twirling a strand of her long hair around her finger. "I didn't want the tattooed fella in the pickup out across the street to see me knocking at your door, so I came in through the kitchen," she explains. "You oughta get a better lock, anyone could get past the one you've got." _Don't make it too easy for them to kill you, Nathan._

"Okay," Nathan accepts her explanation with a little less hostility, "but why are you here at all?" He sits on the edge of the easy chair across from her.

"So here's the thing. You people all seem to be riding the express train to crazytown, and now that I'm on the train with you, there's no way to get off. And some folks want to throw _you_ off the train, and other folks want to throw _me_ off the train, so it seems pretty unlikely that we're both going to make it all the way to crazytown in one piece." Lexie's indirectly brash in a way that Audrey never would be, and in a way she finds the illusion of being the bartender comforting.

"That's one way to look at it," Nathan responds guardedly.

"Well, I had this idea. It occurs to me that with your lady-love gone these six months, you must be gettin' pretty _lonely_." She lowers her voice an octave when saying the last word, making it almost lascivious, and the direction of her gaze leaves little question as to the nature of the loneliness she's referring to. "And me, well, apparently my whole life up until three days ago was all imaginary, so if I'm going to disappear back in the dark corners of your Audrey's head, I could use a good tumble before I go." It takes all the willpower Audrey has not to blush at her own boldness, disguised as Lexie's casual forthrightness.

"Lexie, I don't think that's ... that's ..." Nathan stutters, his ears flushing red.

Audrey gets up from the couch, striding over to stand in front of Nathan. "One way or the other, you may never get to see her again." She looks him square in the eye. "Don't you think your Audrey would understand if you slept with one of her other personalities?" She knows that she's playing a game, hoping that Nathan will see the parallels between what she's proposing and what he had with Sarah.

Nathan's run out of words by this point, just looking at her with an expression that breaks her heart.

"Hey, don't go getting all sappy on me. I'm just proposing a one-night stand, not a demonstration of our eternal love." Audrey forces herself to embody Lexie's personality again; she doesn't know what she'll do if Nathan guesses who she really is. But as Nathan reaches for her, pulling her into a tentative kiss, it occurs to her that she's really proposing both: two for the price of one.


End file.
